<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast of Lucis by kirallie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025748">The Beast of Lucis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie'>kirallie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales in Lucis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Noctis is the Beast, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto is Belle, Ravus is a Chocobo, fairy tale - Beauty and the Beast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in the hidden heart of Lucis, a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind. As punishment, a Sorcerer transformed the Prince into a hideous Beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. As the years passed, the Prince fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Monica Elshett/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales in Lucis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ch1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: Don’t own FFXV or any fairy tales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m doing another, this one based on Beauty and the Beast.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time in the hidden heart of Lucis, a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind. He taxed the villages to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then, one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, he offered the Prince a single rose. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the Prince turned the beggar away. But he warned the Prince not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed the beggar again, the old man’s outward appearance melted away to reveal a younger, crimson silk clad, Sorcerer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For he had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, he transformed the Prince into a hideous Beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. As days bled into years, the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. But the rose the Sorcerer had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If the Prince could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As the years passed, the Prince fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He slipped out of the cottage and closed the door, shouldering his bag as he began walking towards the village, enjoying the quiet of the morning. He walked across the stone bridge, pausing to watch the ducks playing in the water, smiling at the sight before continuing on, coming to the top of the hill just as the town clock struck eight and the village came alive, the exact same time every day. He supposed it was charming, in a monotonous way.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!”</p><p> </p><p>The villagers called to each other in passing as he slipped into the crowd. He smiled as he walked passed the village baker, sorting out a bread display for the day. “Good morning Prompto!” he greeted cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Dino. Business well?” he asked, Dino was one of the few villagers he liked and got along with.</p><p> </p><p>“As always. Coctura, the baguettes! Hurry up!!,” he called back into the store and Prom grinned, beginning to walk on. “Where are you off to?”</p><p> </p><p>“To return this book to Clarus. It's about two lovers in fair Altissia,” he smiled, already looking forward to picking a new book.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds boring,” Dino shrugged, tossing him a roll, and then went back to setting his display up.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto wove in and out of the market crowds, listening to the chatter and bartering going on. It was all so….provincial and he wanted so much more out of his life. He loved his Papa dearly, he just wished they hadn’t moved to such a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. It was a relief to slip into the cool, quiet, interior of the book sellers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Prompto!” Clarus called in greeting, climbing down the ladder he used to stock the high shelves.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning. I’ve come to return the book I borrowed,” he took it out of his bag and handed it to Clarus.</p><p> </p><p>“Finished already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t put it down! Have you got anything new?” he asked hopefully and Clarus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not since yesterday.” New books arrived once maybe every two months, they had to be shipped from Altissia or even Gralea.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto scrambled up the ladder, searching the shelves. “That’s all right. I’ll borrow… this one.” He plucked the familiar book from its place and Clarus shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That one? But you’ve read it twice!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s my favourite!” He laughed, swinging off the side of ladder, rolling down it’s track. “Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!” he handed it down to Clarus before sliding down off the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you like it all that much, it’s yours,” Clarus told him, he felt sorry for the boy, he would have far better prospects even in Lestallum than in their village.</p><p> </p><p>“But sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“I insist!” Clarus held his hands up and Prompto hugged the book, eyes wide with delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you. Thank you very much!” he waved as he left the store, heading down the street. Nothing could spoil his day now! He perched on the edge of the fountain, flipping through the pages, smiling as he found his favourite part where the heroine met the disguised Prince, though how it took her until chapter three to work it out puzzled him a little. Reading was his only way to escape the boring small village life he had been relegated to.</p><p> </p><p>He barely remembered Gralea anymore, but they had lived in a bigger town, Lestallum, for a few years after that, before moving to Longwythe. It was hot and dry, the farms struggling, and nothing interesting ever happened outside of the occasional wild beast going after livestock.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Titus watched the young blond as he sat on the fountain with a book in his hands. “Look at him, Luche. My future husband. Prompto is the most beautiful person in the village. That makes him the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he's so well-read, and you're so...” Luche hesitated, almost saying ‘not’. “Athletically inclined,” he went for instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Prompto can be as argumentative as he is beautiful,” Titus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, who needs him, when you've got us!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but ever since the war I've been missing something. And he's the only one I've met who gives me that sense of…”</p><p> </p><p>“Je ne sais quoi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what that means,” Titus shrugged as Prompto put the book away and began walking. Titus checked his clothes and hair before approaching Prompto. “Hello, Prompto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Titus,” Prompto smiled politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful book you have there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You've read it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not that one. But, you know. Books.” He held out a bouquet of flowers, handing them over. “For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, not tonight,” Prompto shook his head, walking towards the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to help my Father,” he answered with a tight smile, walking away and Titus watched him go, eyes wandering over the simply dressed form.</p><p> </p><p>“So, moving on?” Luche suggested hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Luche. It's the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey,” he smirked and turned back to the village. “That's what makes Prompto so appealing. “He hasn't made a fool of himself just to gain my favour.</p><p> </p><p>“So you want him because he has dignity?” Luche stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It's outrageously attractive, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto almost went into the house but heard noise from the cellar so went to the doors, smiling at the sight of his Papa working away. The run in with Titus had come close to ruining his day, but he refused to let it. He walked down the stairs and grabbed a wrench, handing it over before it could be asked for and his Papa lifted his head to see Prompto.</p><p> </p><p>“Back so soon? You should spend more time with them Prom, get to know people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa…do you think I’m odd?”</p><p> </p><p>“My son? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?” he demanded, and Prompto shrugged, picking up a small object to fiddle with.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, people talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, people. This village may be small, small-minded even, but small also means safe,” he offered and Prompto looked away. “Even back in Gralea, I knew a girl who was so different, so daring, so ahead of her time that people mocked her until the day they found themselves imitating her,” his Papa smiled softly at the memory of his beloved Monica, and Prompto smiled as well, he didn’t remember her at all and he wished he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me one more thing about her,” he pleaded and his Father paused before walking over and gently clasping his shoulder.          </p><p> </p><p>“Your mother was... fearless. Fearless.”</p><p> </p><p>They worked together to load up his wagon, hitching it to their Chocobo, Ravus, and then he got into the wagon. To reach the market in time he had to leave now. “What would you like me to bring you from the market?”</p><p> </p><p>“A new book?” he asked with a grin and his Father laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word. Come on, Ravus!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll see you tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow! With a book!” he waved as he drove away and Prompto’s smile slowly faded as he watched.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe...” he whispered. He waited until they were out of sight and then moved to get the days’ work done. They couldn’t live off what Papa earned for their inventions, so they raised Birdbeasts for eggs, a small heard of Garula for meat, and then a vegetable garden for themselves and to sell anything extra.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“The wilds are lovely, aren't they Ravus,” Cor sighed and looked around, accepting the truth, they were well and truly lost. Which should be impossible. They had remained on the path the whole time and should have reached Hammerhead hours ago. Night was setting in as they came to a fork with a withered tree that looked like a cane. The only trees around were stunted and half dread due to the harsh climate but this one was very distinctive. He didn’t recognise it at all. A loud crack sounded as a bolt of lightning struck the tree, splitting it in half, blocking one of the paths. “Whoa! Easy boy,” he soothed the bird. “One path closes, another one opens,” he whispered the phrase Prompto had picked up from one of his books.</p><p> </p><p>They headed down the path and he glanced down, seeing a light snow cover on the ground, frowning in confusion. “It's all right boy, it's just a bit of snow... in June,” he muttered, if only he still carried a sword but he hadn’t touched one in decades and would likely slice his own foot off, still, it would make him feel better to have it. Even stranger, he was surrounded by trees, the kind he’d expect in the Nebulawood, not Leide.                                      </p><p> </p><p>A light, whirling snow descended on Cor, dusting his coat, the soft tread of Chocobo feet echoed in stillness. Suddenly, a Coeurl lunged out of the bushes, barely missing them. Glancing around, Cor spotted a whole pack of them, running along an icy ledge above him. The Coeurls kept pace, massing to overrun him.</p><p> </p><p>“Go, Ravus! Hurry!” he urged the bird on but his aging cart started to buckle, the harness loosening. The Coeurls leapt in front of the cart, which came undone, tipping over on its side, spilling his inventions out into the snow and launching Cor onto a ridge where he found himself face-to-face with the snarling and scarred alpha Coeurl. He swallowed, really wanting that sword now, but he turned, letting himself slide down the snowy ridge. He was getting too old for this! He spotted the trio awaiting him at the bottom and swore.</p><p> </p><p>“RAVUS!” As he dropped from the ridge, Ravus appeared beneath him and Cor landed on his back! “Go! Go!” Ravus took off, rushing through the canyons and trees, rider and bird shocked when they burst out onto a long bridge crossing frozen water, racing for the other side and the icy gates blocking it. As they approached the gates slowly churned open and Ravus raced through, the Coeurls skidding to a stop with hisses of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Cor stared at them and then turned, staring in awe and shock at the frozen landscape before him. What had once been a bustling town was now frozen and empty…he hoped it was empty, he had seen the results of freezing to death as a youth and had no desire to see it on such a scale. At the centre, rising high into the sky, was a castle unlike anything he had ever seen or imagined.</p><p> </p><p>He rode through the abandoned town, refusing to look around, heading for the castle, eventually coming into a colonnade filled with white rose bushes. Just beyond, he saw the door to the stables swinging in the wind, a lamp had been lit inside, as if inviting a tired traveller in. Cor stroked Ravus' neck as the Chocobo shuffled nervously. “Water, fresh greens. Looks like you're set, old friend,” he dismounted and got Ravus settled in. Warily, Cor peered out at the intimidating castle. I suppose I should pay my respects to our unwitting host... whoever that may be…” They had lived in Longwythe for just over a decade now and he had never heard even a whisper of a King or Count or something in the area. Gralea had an Emperor but no one ever mentioned a ruling family for Lucis.  </p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Cor approached the castle door. He gazed up at a row of torches held by sculpted iron hands. The hands were so life-like, he did a double-take. “Hm.” Then the massive doors at the top of the sweeping stairs creaked open. He took a deep breath and walked up them, peering inside. “Hello? Anyone home?” he called but was met with silence. Flashes of lightning illuminated a once-elegant space long since fallen into disrepair. “Forgive me, I don't mean to intrude, I need shelter from the storm. Hello?” he set his hat and coat on the coat rack by the door and turned to look around, not seeing the coat rack shake the snow off.</p><p> </p><p>Cor cautiously moved through the large entrance hall and deeper into the castle, looking around at all the once expensive furnishings. He passed a table with a mantle clock and candelabra on it, the candelabra turning as if watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Must have lost his way in the woods...” Gladio whispered, continuing to try and look while the mantle clock remained rigid.                     </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you idiot,” Ignis muttered, he was going to get them caught!                                   </p><p> </p><p>Hearing something, Cor spun around but saw only an ordinary candelabra and clock on the table. Curious, he approached, leaning down to the clock... “Mm... extraordinary,” he murmured, he was an inventor and ex-soldier, not an antiques specialist but even he could appreciate the workmanship behind them. He picked up the candelabra, inspecting it. “This is beautiful…” he heard a noise and put it down to continue looking for his host.</p><p> </p><p>“A man of taste,” Gladio preened and Ignis sighed.                                          </p><p> </p><p>“He was talking about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cor found a room with an armchair and roaring fire, walking towards the fireplace to thaw frozen limbs. “Wherever you are, I'm just going to warm myself by the fire...” he called out, rubbing his hands together. “That's better.” As he eyed the chair, he heard the clink of silverware from an adjoining room. </p><p> </p><p>Cor entered to find a vast dining room dominated by a banquet table, where a meal had been set out. “Thank you?” Famished, Cor sat, tearing off a hunk of bread and devoured it ravenously. As Cor looked around for something to wash down the food, a cup of tea slid into his hand. Cor calmly gave the cup a double-take.</p><p> </p><p>“Luna said I wasn't supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry,” the cup spoke in the voice of a girl.</p><p> </p><p>Cor chewed, smiled benevolently. “It's all right.” And bolted from the table. He barely paused to grab his coat and hat, dashing out into the night, heading for the stable where he grabbed Ravus and began to ride, only to reign in the bird as something massive dropped to the ground in front of him. Ravus bucked, spilling Cor into the snow, before bolting.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?! What are you doing here?!” It roared at him and Cor got to his feet, backing away.</p><p> </p><p>“I was lost in the woods and…” he stared at the Beast the torches revealed as the creature followed him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not welcome here!” it, no, he, snarled, advancing on Cor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Cor denied, trying to dart around it but he moved, blocking Cor in with surprising speed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve come to stare at the Beast, have you?” the Beast lowered his head, staring at him with fangs bared.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay…” Cor tried to explain, he was trapped and he knew it. He’d never make it through the snow without Ravus.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a place to stay!” it grabbed him and he struggled but it was no use.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“That poor man,” Luna whispered sadly, she would ensure he had plenty of tea, if she could get up to his cell. Was he really going to be locked away in there until he died?</p><p> </p><p>“How did he even find the Castle?” Gladio asked as they settled in for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“No one has found us since the spell was cast, no one remembers we ever existed,” Ignis pointed out. It made the chances of breaking the spell ridiculously small, why had the Sorcerer even bothered giving them that hope when the Castle was impossible to find? He smiled softly as Gladio leant against him, carefully of his candles.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, this is a good sign?” Luna offered. “If he found us, others could too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Ignis doubted it though, they were doomed. “Will it matter? That man won’t last long up there in this cold and Master won’t hear a word of moving him somewhere warmer.”</p><p> </p><p>“The poor man,” Cindy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“Heh! Oh boy! Prompto’s gonna get the surprise of his life, huh, Titus?” Luche smirked but he was wondering who would end up being more surprised in the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye,. This is his lucky day!” Titus turned to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of Prompto’s cottage. “I’d like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and… propose to the boy!” they laughed at his words, except for a few of the girls and young men who were crying. “Now, you Luche, when Prompto and I come out that door—"</p><p> </p><p>“I strike up the band!”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto sat in his favourite chair reading his new book. He didn’t like the idea of his Papa out there alone but Hammerhead wasn’t a long trip and he’d be home soon. Maybe he should try to convince him they should move to Hammerhead rather than having to travel for the market? He sighed as there was a knock at the door, who could it be? He doubted it was anyone he wanted to see. Prompto put the book down and walked to the door.</p><p> </p><p>He reached up and pulled down the viewing device they had made together when they first moved in as a fun project. He peeked through and saw Titus on the doorstep, letting out a groan of frustration, banging his head on the door. He straightened up and took a deep breath before opening the door. “Titus, what a pleasant… surprise,” he offered with a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it though? I’m just full of surprises. You know, Prompto. There’s not a girl or boy in town who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true.” He stepped into the cottage and Prompto turned to stare at him, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about my dreams, Titus?” he demanded, grimacing as Titus sat in his Papa’s chair and put his mud-covered boots up on his book.</p><p> </p><p>“Plenty. Here, picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little husband, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs,” he smiled but Prompto looked positively disgusted. Titus got up and rested a hand on Prompto’s cheek but he refused to flinch from him. “We’ll have six or seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dogs?” he pretended to misunderstand. Children with Titus? No way!</p><p> </p><p>“No, Prompto! Strapping boys, like me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Imagine that.” He picked up his book, placed a mark in it, and put it on the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you know who that partner in wedded bliss will be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me think,” Prompto shifted away but Titus moved to corner him and Prompto lifted his chin. His Papa had been a soldier once, he had taught Prompto to defend himself if needed, but Titus had only left the army recently and so would likely be the better fighter if it came to that. Still, if he thought Prompto would be a meek spouse, he had another thought coming. He would never marry him.</p><p> </p><p>“You, Prompto!”</p><p> </p><p>He managed to duck under Titus’ arm, backing away. “Titus, I’m speechless. I really don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Titus pushed the chairs and things out of the way until he reached Prompto and trapped him against the door, leaning in close. “Say you’ll marry me.” He began leaning closer, obviously wanting a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto reached back for the doorknob. “I’m very sorry, Titus, but I just don’t deserve you.” He twisted the knob and the door opened, Prompto ducking under Titus as he tumbled out the door and into the mud.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>The wedding band began to play "Here Comes the Bride” as Prompto slammed the door shut. Luche, who was directing the band, looked down and saw Titus’ legs sticking out of the mud. He cut off the band, and Titus’ head popped up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’d it go?” Luche smirked, he could guess easily enough, he’d been right!</p><p> </p><p>Titus snarled and grabbed him by the throat. “I’ll have Prompto for my husband, make no mistake about that!” He dropped Luche into the mud.</p><p> </p><p>“Touchy!” the younger male grimaced, rubbing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Once sure everyone was gone, Prompto left the cottage and headed out into the patch of wild grass they had worked hard to cultivate over the years, collapsing in the flowers to stare up at the sky. Was it wrong to dream of a loving marriage with someone who didn’t find him odd for his interest in more intellectual pursuits. It was why he let everyone think he was harmless, if they knew he could fight then no one would ever leave him alone!</p><p> </p><p>The idea of marrying Titus….it made him feel physically sick! There was just something…wrong about that man. Papa had explained that was changed people and a lot of those who survived would be changed by what they had seen and done. Had that happened to Titus or had he always had that darkness inside him?</p><p> </p><p>He sat up at the panicked calls of a Chocobo, staring in confusion before realising. “Ravus!” he called and the bird ran to him. He wrapped his arms around the long neck, stroking his fathers, talking softly to calm him down. “What happened? Where is Papa?!” Prompto went still, noticing Ravus’ torn straps and tattered reins. In dread, his gaze darted to the desert and canyons in the distance before he took a deep breath. “Take me to him!”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was terrified as Ravus raced over the harsh landscape until they came to the fork in the road, the bird hesitating before making the turn. They raced through the enchanted woods, coming upon Cor's tipped over wagon. He saw the broken chests and scattered inventions they had spent so long working on together. With a mix of apprehension and determination, Prompto set his jaw, and continued the gallop until the path brought them to the long bridge. He looked down at the frozen water so far below, seeing that actual waves had frozen. It…it was an island? He cautiously rode across, watching the gates open to let them into the deserted town, seeing the castle up ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto dismounted and found a thick branch to use as a club. He should have thought things through more, gone back to the cottage for supplies and the sword that was kept in a box under Papa’s bed. He made his way up the stairs and into the castle, ready to defend himself. The atmosphere of the castle pressed in on Prompto, increasing his fear but he refused to run. Creepy dragon statues on the staircase seemed like they were watching while eerie shadows stretched down impossibly long hallways.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Ignis. A beautiful young man,” Gladio whispered.</p><p> </p><p>I can see that, I lost my hands, not my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he is the one? The one who will break the spell?” he asked in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto heard and reacted, quickly moving towards the voices. “Who said that? Who's there?” he demanded, reaching the spot where he heard the voices but he could see no one, only a clock and candelabra.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a cough echoed through the castle. Prompto grabbed the candelabra and took off running, climbing the stairs as he found them until he was climbing a long staircase. The clock shuddered with dread, knowing it wouldn’t end well and worried for Gladio who the boy had taken with him to light the way.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto followed the cough up a labyrinth of stairs until he reached the dark prison tower and a grated iron door. “Papa!? Is that you?” he called and then he dropped to his knees, seeing him inside the cell, terribly pale and sick, coughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto? How did you find me!?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto put the candelabra down and clutched his hands. “Your hands are ice. We need to get you home,” he murmured, terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto, you must leave here at once. This castle is alive! Now go, before he finds you!”                                      </p><p> </p><p>“Who?!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the Beast grabbed Prompto’s shoulder and whipped him around. The room was dark except for one beam of light from a skylight since the move knocked the candelabra down, extinguishing the flame. “What are you doing here?” a deep voice snarled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Run, Prompto!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there? Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The master of this castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come for my father. Please let him out! Can’t you see he’s sick?” Prompto called, trying to see whoever…or maybe whatever, it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Then he shouldn’t have trespassed here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he could die. Please, I’ll do anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do. He’s my prisoner.”</p><p>“There must be some way I can…wait!” he called and then hesitated; he was terrified but…he couldn’t leave his Papa to die. “Take me, instead!”</p><p> </p><p>“You!” it roared but then it’s voice was…softer? “You would take his place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto, no! You don’t know what you’re doing!”</p><p> </p><p>“If I did, would you let him go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” it hesitated, “but you must promise to stay here forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto pondered the situation and realised he still hadn’t seen the being. “Come into the light.”</p><p> </p><p>The Beast dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Prompto looked, his eyes growing wider until he could stand no more and fell back to Cor.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Prompto. I won’t let you do this!”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto regained his composure, then stepped into the beam of light as well, head held high. “You have my word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done!” Beast moved over to unlock the cell, and Prompto collapsed to the floor with his head in his hands. The door unlocked and Cor rushed over to Prompto.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Prompto. Listen to me. I’m old, I’ve lived my life,” he tried to tell him and then he was grabbed and dragged down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Prompto cried out in denial, reaching out but they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“Prompto!” Cor yelled as he struggled. “No, please spare my son! Please!” Cor pleaded with the creature as he was thrown into a Pallenquin.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s no longer your concern. Take him to the village,” he snarled before stalking back towards the Castle. The Pallenquin broke the ivy holding it to the ground, then slunk off like a spider with Cor inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me out! Please, let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!” Cor slammed his hands against the bars, trying to get out and go back for his only child. All he could do was watch the castle slowly vanish into the distance, heart breaking at the thought of his son locked in that cell. He would save him, no matter what it took.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto stared out the cell window as the Pallenquin crossing the bridge over the sea and he began to cry.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“Master?” Gladio called as the Beast approached him on the stairs, he’d slipped away from the boy in the commotion.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he snarled angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room” he suggested only to receive an angry growl in response. “Then again, maybe not.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast entered the cell where the young man was still crying. “You didn’t even let me say good bye. I’ll never see him again. I didn’t get to say good-bye.”</p><p> </p><p>He winced slightly at the sobbed words, feeling a flicker of remorse. “I’ll…show you to your room.”</p><p> </p><p>His new…guest looked up in surprise. “My room? But I thought—”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the boy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Then follow me.” Beast led him from the tower.</p><p> </p><p>As they proceeded, Prompto begins to lag behind. He looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, he gulped and ran to catch up with Beast, who was carrying Gladio as a light source. Beast looked back at Prompto, and saw a tear form at the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Say something to him,” Gladio muttered, remaining mostly still so as not to shock the young man further just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh.” He glanced back at the boy again. Boy…he was maybe two or three years younger than himself based on looks, so not so much a boy. “I…um…hope you like it here.” He looked at Gladio for approval who motioned Beast to continue. “The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in the West Wing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s forbidden!” He snapped angrily. They continued walking until they came to a door and he pushed it open, spilling light into the dark room. He lifted Gladio to the nearby scone, lighting the candle within, lighting the room a little. He tried to speak more kindly to the pale boy who was obviously terrified. “Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner, invite him to dinner,” Gladio whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You will…join me for dinner. That’s not a request!” he growled angrily, leaving and slamming the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto, terrified, ran over to the bed and flung himself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Titus sipped his wine, watching as the others laughed and enjoyed the evening while he stewed in humiliation and growing anger. What would it take to bring that boy to heel? How dare he turn him down in front of the whole village! He would have Prompto as his, one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheer up Titus, there are others,” Luche offered as he topped up his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! There are others!” A few voices called out form the crowd but Titus slammed his glass down, silencing them.</p><p> </p><p>“A great hunter doesn't waste his time on rabbits,” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the door flew open to reveal a wild-eyed Cor. “Help! Somebody help me! We have to go... not a minute to lose...” he gasped out before coughing, he didn’t look well at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa. Slow down, Cor,” the barkeeper, Libertus called.</p><p> </p><p>“He's got Prompto... locked in a dungeon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who's got him?” Libertus asked in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“A Beast... a horrible monstrous Beast!” he answered only to be met with laughter. “My son's life is in danger, why do you laugh!? His castle is hidden in the woods. It's already winter there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Winter in June?” Tredd demanded, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Crazy old Cor,” Pelna shrugged, pity in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not crazy,” he snapped at the younger man. “The Beast is real! Do you understand?! Will no one help me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll help you, Cor!” Titus stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“You will?” Luche asked, the others murmuring in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Titus winked at Luche. “Everyone! Stop making fun of this man at once!”</p><p> </p><p>Cor approached, grateful but also wary. He knew Titus had been bothering Prompto about marriage and he had seen many men like him come home from war. “Thank you, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't thank me, Cor. Lead us to the Beast,” he held the door open and Cor left the tavern. Titus followed, gesturing to Luche.              </p><p> </p><p>Luche blinked and then smirked, getting it. “Ohhh.”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>A ‘clink clink clink’ at the door had Prompto’s tears stopping as he lifted his head. He got up and walked over to open the door. “Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunafreya, dear,” a gentle voice called and then the door opened. “I thought you might like a spot of tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto stared in amazement at the fact that he was listening to a walking tea set. “But you’re… You’re a…” he moved back, bumping into the wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! Careful!” it cried and he stumbled back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is impossible—” he whispered; eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Aranea leant her ‘shoulder’ on the bed, popping the other end and Prompto into the air. “I know it is, but here we are!”</p><p> </p><p>Iris laughed as sugar and cream were added to her. “I told you he was pretty, Luna, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, now, Iris. That’ll do,” Luna chided and Iris hopped over to Prompto, who was now sitting on the floor. “Slowly, now. Don’t spill!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He picked up Iris, and was about to take a sip of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna see me do a trick?” Iris took a big breath, then puffs out her cheeks and blew bubbles out the top of the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Iris!” Lunafreya admonished.</p><p> </p><p>Iris looked guilty. “Oops. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was a very brave thing you did, my dear,” Luna offered, moving closer to Prompto.</p><p> </p><p>“We all think so. Crazy, but very brave,” Aranea agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ve lost my father, my dreams, everything,” he whispered, staring at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheer up, child. It’ll turn out all right in the end. You’ll see,” Luna comforted. “Oh dear! Where are my manners? I’m Lunafreya, this is Iris and Aranea. And you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto,” he answered, managing a small smile. “Prompto Leonis.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you Prompto,” she greeted politely and then looked up, startled. “Ooh, listen to me… jabbering on while there’s a supper to get on the table. Iris!”</p><p> </p><p>Iris hopped away. “Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto stood and the Aranea approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let’s see what I’ve got in my drawers.” The doors flew open and moths fluttered out. She slammed them shut. “Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are.” One door opened, the other served as an arm. She pulled out a white and gold jacket far fancier than anything Prompto had ever seen before. “Ah! There, you’ll look ravishing in this one!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very kind of you, but I’m not going to dinner,” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but you must!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis chose that moment to enter. “Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner…is served.”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“What’s taking so long? I told him to come down. Why isn’t he here yet?” Beast paced the small dining room that Luna had chosen for the meal, apparently it would be less intimidating than the main one to a peasant. </p><p> </p><p>“Try to be patient, sir. The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day. Oh, I shouldn’t be calling him a boy and neither should you. His name is Prompto Leonis, rather fitting considering his courage in taking his father’s place,” Lunafreya explained, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, Prompto could be the one to break the spell?” Gladio asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I have. I’m not a fool,” Beast snapped angrily, still pacing. He knew the young man could be his one and only chance to ever be human again. But he knew what he was, how could anyone love him? How was he meant to ever know if he could love someone? He hadn’t….not since…not since she died. His Father…well, things had never been right between them after that. Then he had died as well, leaving him all alone with only the staff. It was his fault they were cursed and yet they didn’t hate him, was that love?</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We’ll be human again by midnight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s not that easy, Gladio. These things take time.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the rose has already begun to wilt,” he argued.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no use. He’s so…and I’m so…well, look at me!”</p><p> </p><p>Gladio shrugged his shoulders and looked at Lunafreya.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you must help him to see past all that,” she told him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how,” he whined, sounding like the teenager he had been once.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman,” she turned stern and Beast straightened up, he didn’t like doing it, he towered over everyone enough as it was. He’d always envied Gladio his height, now he hated being tall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile,” Gladio coaxed and Beast beared his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t frighten the poor boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Impress him with your rapier wit.”</p><p> </p><p>“But be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shower him with compliments.”</p><p> </p><p>“But be sincere.”</p><p> </p><p>“And above all…”</p><p> </p><p>“You must control your temper!” They finished together. He’d always had a temper but isolation and the curse had made it ever so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open. Beast wiped the silly face off, and looked to the door expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Here he is,” Gladio whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening,” Ignis offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, where is he?” Beast demanded, beginning to get angry again.</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Oh, yes, the young man. Well, actually, he’s in the process of, uh, um, circumstances being what they are, uh… he’s not coming,” Ignis winced, waiting for the explosion. He had never been scared of his temper when they were human but now they were all so much smaller and more fragile than their Master. He could easily harm them without ever intending too.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” he snarled and then ran out of the room, heading for the stairs, the rest of them trying to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>“Your grace! Your eminence! Let’s not be hasty!”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his fist into the bedroom door. “I thought I told you to come down to dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry,” was the angry reply.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll come out or I’ll…I’ll…I’ll break down the door!”</p><p> </p><p>“Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win his affections,” Gladio cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Attempt to be a gentleman,” Ignis had spent years teaching him to be one but that had all been forgotten since that night.</p><p> </p><p>“But he is being so…difficult!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gently, gently,” Luna soothed.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come down to dinner?” he asked dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You've taken me prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?” Prompto asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Beast's temper was rising, his eyebrows twitched and his tail thrashed.</p><p> </p><p>Recognising the signs, Cindy, who had come to join them out of curiosity, inched away, “He's losing it...”</p><p> </p><p>Beast beat his fist on the door. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! “I told you to come down to dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I told you no!” Prompto yelled back. “I'd starve before I ever ate with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, be my guest! Go ahead and starve!” Beast roared, stalking away. “If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!” he commanded as they hid, terrified. “Idiots!”</p><p> </p><p>Once the coast was clear, Ignis came out of hiding with a sword and put on a show of bravery. “You can't talk to us like that! I forbid it!” he said sternly, like he once would have to the boy he had helped raise. “I was really going to tell him off this time,” he told Gladio who looked passed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh master, you've returned!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis shrieked and spun around - only to realise he'd been duped. “Oh, very funny,” he snapped, shaking his head.                                          </p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I got you there!” Gladio smirked, he so rarely got one over Ignis.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Fuming, the Beast returned to his lair, what had once been a beautiful set of rooms was now a chamber of shredded furniture and walls ruined in rage. He paced, muttering, before he grabbed a decaying hand mirror. “Show me the boy,” he commanded and the mirror lit up, giving him a view of Prompto at the bedroom door. He turned, sliding down the wall, and curled his knees up to his chest, a look of dread on his face. </p><p> </p><p>His fear crushed the Beast, stirring emotions long buried. Maybe he really was nothing more than a monster. The mirror magic faded, and he was left with his own reflection and self-loathing. He lowered the mirror to reveal the glass jar by the open window. In the jar, the enchanted rose hung in mid-air. The rose was wilting, most of its petals had fallen. Rage evaporating, replaced by shame, the Beast lowered his head...as another petal slowly fell to the table. He leaned down, peering in at the petal as it reached the bottom and shrivelled. As it did, a far off rumble could be heard, as if the foundation of the castle was trembling.               </p><p> </p><p>Outside, stone statuary cracked and tumbled down from the castle walls….</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it would be better to accept his fate, and let Prompto go. How could he ever come to love him? What would happen if he was there when the last petal fell? Would he fall under the spells power? Die as the castle crumbled? Be trapped with only him for company forever? There was so little time left…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>The staff was gathered together for the beginning of their evening, they had a lot to discuss. Gladio lit the fireplace, not that it was truly needed by them. They all froze, hearing the crash of falling debris. “Another petal fell...” he grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladio, I grew three more feathers! And I just plucked yesterday,” Cindy looked down at herself, scared.                            </p><p> </p><p>Gladio moved to help, but his legs stiffened. He held his flame to his knees like a heating pad. “I know, -- Ow! I'm getting more metallic every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Ignis began making clock sounds. “Oh, no! It's -- tick tock! --happening again -- cuckoo! Pardon me.” Ignis grimaced in discomfort and shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, calm yourselves. We still have time,” Luna tried to calm them all down, panicking wouldn’t help them.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladio, am I ever going to be a girl again?” Iris asked, scared. She looked at her big brother, wanting a hug but she had no arms, it wasn’t fair!</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Iris, you'll have your days in the sun again,” he swore.</p><p> </p><p>“You just leave it to me,” Luna smiled, she would do whatever it took to ensure the spell was broken.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto looked around in fear as the castle seemed to tremble slightly, something tumbling and crashing in the distance. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…just stone settling, castle isn’t getting any younger,” Aranea answered. “Now, how about this?” she whipped out a pair of trousers, shirt, and jacket that were far less fancy than the one offered for dinner earlier. “Come now, you’ll feel much better after a nice warm bath and in clean clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated but then slowly nodded and accepted the clothing, she then pointed to the half hidden door and he opened it to see the tub being filled. How everyday objects could move by themselves he wasn’t sure. It had to be some kind of magic, right? He’d never believed in magic before, he liked science. “Thank you,” he offered once the room was ready and then laughed as the towel rack wriggled happily. He stripped off and sank into the hot water, closing his eyes. Okay, Aranea had been right, he needed this.</p><p> </p><p>He only got out when the water started to go cold, drying off and then attacking his hair with a brush, tying it back loosely. He got dressed and then went to put his shoes back on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, perfect! Now go, explore! Just be careful, stay away from edges just to be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” he smiled and slipped out of the bedroom to look around more.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“Come on, Iris. Into the cupboard with the others,” Luna nudged the younger girl onto the right shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not sleepy,” Iris yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m…not,” she fell asleep and Lunafreya shut the cupboard door.</p><p> </p><p>A banging of pots and pans came from the stove. “I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste,” Cid grumbled angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop your grousing. It’s been a long night for all of us,” Luna chided, Cid was always grouchy, especially with his daughter a feather duster, it really made father-daughter time difficult when he could so easily set her on fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you ask me, Prompto was just being stubborn. After all, he did say ‘please.’” Ignis pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“But if the master doesn’t learn to control that temper, he’ll never break the—” as the door opened Ignis cut Luna off before she could say ‘spell’.</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid to see you out and about, young Prompto. I am Ignis, head of the household.” He bowed as best he could with no waist. “This is Gladio,” he introduced the candelabra.</p><p> </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you,” Gladio offered.</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s anything that we can do to make your stay more comfortable, please let us know,” Ignis told him, pleased to see the boy had bathed and accepted new clothing. The quicker he could adapt and settle in, the better.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a little hungry,” Prompto offered, sounding a little shy as he looked around with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You are? Hear that? He’s hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china,” Luna called in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>The fire on the stove roared to life, and drawers opened to reveal silverware standing at attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what the Master said,” Ignis murmured to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, pish tosh. I’m not going to let the poor child go hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ignis, I am surprised at you. He’s not our prisoner, he’s our guest! We must make him feel welcome here,” Gladio cut him off and then grinned at Prompto. “Right this way, young Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, of course,” Gladio agreed and Ignis sighed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing he loved that idiot or he’d strangle him himself…or burn him at least. Gladio was wood and he was fire, it did not make things easy. Had the spell been designed to separate them from all they loved? Gladio and Iris, him and Gladio, Cid and Cindy…so many torn apart by what they had become. At least if the spell wasn’t broken in time, they would be unaware of their fates, as good as dead. If that happened…their Prince would spend forever alone and that hurt too.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto ate quietly, smiling and clapping between bites as they sang and danced to entertain them. How bored must they be all the time? How did they even exist? They weren’t mechanical creations or anything…no, it had to be magic. So, someone enchanted the items or…no one would be that cruel, would they? To…to turn people into… he couldn’t ask though. When he was done, Lunafreya got on her trolley to show him back to his room, talking quietly as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely you're as trapped here as I am. Don't you ever want to escape?”                         </p><p> </p><p>“The Master's not as terrible as he appears. Somewhere deep in his soul, there's a Prince…of a fellow, just waiting to be set free.”                                </p><p> </p><p>Prompto listened carefully, everything could be a valuable piece of the puzzle, and there had been definite hesitation in that sentence. He looked up at the massive staircase. “What’s in the West Wing…”</p><p> </p><p>“Never you mind about that. Off to bed with you, poppet. There’s plenty of castle for you to explore tomorrow, we have extensive gardens, though they are rather nippy now. Then there’s the galleries, library-”</p><p> </p><p>“Library?” Prompto perked up at that and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course dear, the library is massive. Do you like reading?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” he smiled as they reached the stairs. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nighty-night. Straight to bed!” she told him and he laughed but nodded. Lunafreya moved off as Prompto climbs the stairs toward his room. She was quite pleased with how well dinner had gone, the boy had relaxed quite a bit and hadn’t been too startled by any of them.</p><p> </p><p>At the top, Prompto hesitated but then hurried up the staircase leading to the west wing. Prompto stuck to the shadows, walking up to a massive wooden door which was slightly ajar. He paused but then slipped inside.</p><p> </p><p>Furniture lay in rubble, curtains were shredded, evidence of the Beast's temper. Wary, Prompto moved to investigate when he glimpsed eyes peering at him off to the side. with a start, he spun around only to find the eyes belonged to a portrait. The subject seemed to be a teenage boy, dressed royally, with black hair and dark blue eyes. His face had been slashed beyond recognition so he couldn’t really make out any of the features. Those eyes…they…they looked like the Beasts. Was it…was it him? Lunafreya had almost called him a Prince, could this boy have become the being that had imprisoned him?</p><p> </p><p>Prompto leant in to study the painting. A Royal family stood by the castle which seemed to be in much better condition, lighter and brighter, what he could make out of it anyway. The father's image has been slashed but the Queen remained pristine, kind, beautiful. More evidence that the Beast was the boy in the painting, a boy who loved his mother and what, hated his father? Blamed him for his condition?</p><p> </p><p>Prompto moved past a large four-poster bed, its faded coverlet grey with dust, like no one had slept in it for years. On the floor, he saw a makeshift bed made of straw, torn bits of fabric and crumpled blankets: the resting place of a nocturnal carnivore. The thought of him living in such conditions…for the first time Prompto felt a swell of compassion for his captor.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and saw the glow coming from a glass jar by an open window leading to the balcony. Mesmerized, Prompto approached the rose. He hesitated but then slowly lifted the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. He reached out to touch the rose but a shadow cut across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!?” he screamed, bearing down on Prompto, backing him up.</p><p> </p><p>He put down the bell jar. “Nothing,” he swore.</p><p> </p><p>“DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!? YOU COULD HAVE DAMNED US ALL! GET OUT! GO!”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto didn’t need to be told twice, he turned and ran.</p><p> </p><p>The Beast turned and covered the rose, panicked and protective.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Gladio and Ignis sat together on an upper landing, playing chess, with Umbra resting between them.                                    </p><p> </p><p>“Checkmate. Again,” Gladio crowed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Because you cheated…Again,” Ignis pointed out but before anything else could be said, Prompto appeared, racing down the west wing staircase.               </p><p> </p><p>“Prompto... what are you doing?” Gladio called in alarm, things had been going so well, what could have happened?</p><p>  </p><p>“Getting out of here!” The boy yelled back to him as he practically flew down the stairs.  </p><p> </p><p>Ignis jumped onto the chess board as Gladio hopped to the floor. “Stop!”                                                  </p><p> </p><p>“Go, go, Umbra!” Gladio urged and Umbra jumped up and started after Prompto.                         </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Umbra, stop him!” Ignis cheered as the dog turned footrest rushed after the feeling human.                              </p><p> </p><p>Lunafreya entered from the kitchen, wearing a tea cosy. “You don't want to go out there!” she yelled after him fearfully, the woods were dangerous enough in the day!</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the stairs, Ignis sounded a whistle, windows and shutters closing in response.     In quick  Prompto hit the bottom of the grand staircase and ran towards the door, only to watch it bolt itself locked.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop him!” Luna called as Umbra ran in front of Prompto to block his exit, and growls. </p><p> </p><p>“Who's a good dog?” Ignis praised but suddenly his growls turned to playful yaps, as he stood on his hind legs and panted playfully. “What? No, it's not playtime! Bad dog! Bad dog!” he chided.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…What part of `stop him' don't you understand, boy?!” Luna moaned, as Umbra spun and scrambled outside, scooting through the low postern door within the great front door. In his excitement, he'd provided Prompto with an escape!</p><p> </p><p>Prompto snatched his coat from a bewildered Weskham, and shimmied out through the same `doggie door.'</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don't go! It's dangerous!” Gladio called after him.</p><p> </p><p>Luna rushed forward but it was too late. A look of dread settled on her face... “Oh my…” Had they let the boy run to his death?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TBC…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ch2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: Not mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glad you’re enjoying this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Prompto rushed out of the castle, whistling for Ravus who ran into view, quickly mounting the loyal Chocobo and taking off for the bridge, he had to get away, he had to! Promise or no promise, he couldn’t stay, he would die if he did. Surely the beast would kill him. He reached the and was relieved when they ground open, one more obstacle down. They sped across the bridge and into the strange snowbound woods. If he could just reach home…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice the predators silently surrounding them at a distance.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Titus’ carriage moved through the empty gorges and canyons, Cor searching for the fork in the path that led to the castle, while Luche shifted uncomfortable, squeezed into the back behind them.  They all heard the hunting sounds of a pack of Coeurl and the Chocobos shifted restlessly at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting close,” Cor told them surely, they were almost to the turn off now, he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, enough is enough, we have to turn back,” Titus told him, eyeing the clouds above them, not liking the look of the coming night and the gathering clouds.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! That's it!” Cor pointed up ahead to the withered tree…which now stood intact again, somehow. Cor hopped down from the wagon to inspect it better. “That's the tree. I'm sure of it.” He decided not to mention that it had been knocked down by lightening before, that sounded crazy after all. “So that means the castle is definitely that way!</p><p> </p><p>An angry Titus stepped down and approached Cor. “I'm done playing this game of yours. Where is Prompto?”</p><p> </p><p>“The beast took him!” Cor snapped back at the younger man. He’d seen the way the Captain watched Prompto and he didn’t like it, but he knew his son could handle himself, against a human anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“There are no such things as beasts, or... magic! But there are Coeurls, frostbite, and starvation,” Titus snarled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Deep breaths, Titus, deep breaths,” Luche urged, looking between the two ex-soldiers warily. Titus was ten maybe fifteen years younger and had seen battle more recently but there was something about Cor that had always made Luche think picking a fight with him would be a bad idea, despite his reputation as a somewhat eccentric inventor.</p><p> </p><p>“So why don't we just turn around go back to Longwythe? I'm sure Prompto is at home, cooking up a lovely dinner...</p><p> </p><p>“If you think I've made all this up, then why did you offer to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to marry your son! Now let's go home,” Titus told him, moving back to the cart, the temperature was dropping quickly like it always did at night and he wanted to be in front of a nice, warm fire as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto is not at home! He's with the –"</p><p> </p><p>“IF YOU SAY BEAST ONE MORE TIME, I WILL FEED YOU TO THE COEURLS!” Titus roared, raising his fist and Cor shifted his stance, ready for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Luche rushed over, grabbing Titus’ arm to stop him. “TITUS! STOP! Breathe. Think happy. thoughts. Go back to the war. Blood, explosions, countless widows...”</p><p> </p><p>“Widows...” Titus echoed and Cor felt utter disgust for the two younger men.                                             </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, that's it, that's it...” Luche's voice snapped Titus out of his rage.</p><p> </p><p>He puts on that Titus smile like a Halloween mask. “Please, forgive me, old bean. That's no way to talk to my future father-in-law, now is it?” he asked pleasantly and Cor shook his head, shocked by how deluded the man was.</p><p> </p><p>“Future father-in-law...? Prompto will never agree to marry you, he has dignity and taste.”</p><p>                                 </p><p>A beat. They stared at each other and Cor went to turn away. Without a word, Titus hit Cor, knocking him out.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw that coming...”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto stood his ground, Ravus behind him, reigns stuck on a branch, even as Prompto wielded another as a makeshift weapon, the Coeurls closing in, the cliff at their backs trapping them. One of the felines lunged and he swung, slamming the heavy branch hard into its jaw, making it yelp in pain and go down, at least temporarily. He was freezing cold and wet, not a good combination but at least fear was helping warm him a little. Running off at night had been crazy but what else could he have done? Now instead of the Beast, these cats were going to eat well tonight. He couldn’t get them all. He had to cut the reigns, at least let Ravus get away but if he turned his back they’d be on them both before he could get him free.</p><p> </p><p>The lead one crouched, whiskers beginning to glow and he gulped. He knew what that meant, though he’d only ever read about it, not many Coeurls lived long enough to gain the ability to collect the charge from the air to use to electrocute an enemy. There was nothing he could do.</p><p> </p><p>A deafening roar sounded and he stared with wide eyes as the feline was suddenly airborne, slamming hard into the cliff to collapse, unmoving, in the snow. All eyes were now locked onto the Beast who bared his fangs in challenge. The pack hesitated but then attacked and Prompto moved to free Ravus, hesitating, watching the fight. He shook his head but then grabbed his branch again. Hitting one of the smaller cats in the head with it, hard, knocking it out of the fight. The Beast roared in pain as sharp claws raked through his cloak and into the fur beneath, obviously breaking the skin. Prompto jumped on Ravus’ back and urged him forward, the Chocobo darting in and then lashing out in a powerful kick, taking out another. The rest seemed to realise they were now loosing and took off.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto watched as the Beast whimpered in pain, his shoulders slumped. He collapsed in the snow and Prompto hesitated, this was his chance to run. He looked past Ravus, to the woods, to freedom, but then turned back, and slowly approached the wounded beast. Prompto took the blanket from Ravus’ saddle and covered the Beast with it. He stirred; one eye opening. “You have to help me... you have to stand...” There was no way he could lift the Beast, he wasn’t a weakling but the Beast had around a foot of height on him and had to weigh at least twice what Prompto did, probably way more than that actually.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like it took forever, but the Beast managed to get to his feet and Prompto coaxed Ravus into letting him kind of flop over him. It was a good thing Chocobos could take heavy loads. He supported the Beast on the other side and they began making their way back to the Castle. He didn’t know how he was going to get him up to his room though, was there anyone there big and strong enough to help?</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Cor sat slumped against the tree, Titus securing the last knot before walking back to the cart.</p><p> </p><p>“If Cor won't give me his blessing, then he is in my way. Once the Coeurls are finished with him, Prompto will have no one to take care of him but me.”</p><p> </p><p>“For the sake of exhausting all of our options, do we maybe want to consider a less gruesome alternative?” Luche offered, he’d done some pretty nasty things during the war, but that was just it, it had been war. This? This was as good as murder.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming?” Titus demanded impatiently and Luche looked back at Cor, apology in his eyes before he got into the cart, Titus turning it for him, leaving Cor to die.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>The Beast lay in his old human bed. Prompto dabbed a large gash on the Beast's arm causing him to bare his fangs and let out a roar. “Ow! That hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you held still, it wouldn't hurt as much,” he pointed out as he rinsed the cloth.                                                     </p><p> </p><p>“If you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened,” the Beast growled back, trying not to pull away, it had been so long since someone had touched him, it felt strange beyond the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away,” Prompto glared at him, shifting to clean another wound as the household staff anxiously watched the battle of words.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing,” the Beast stated, happy that his answer would end the argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you should learn to control your temper,” Prompto snapped, hands shaking slightly in anger and a little left over fear…of the Beast…the attack…he took a deep breath and kept working. The Beast was momentarily silenced by his words and at seeing the tremor, feeling a flash of guilt and remorse, closing his eyes so not to see. Prompto looked down at the wound he had been dabbing, it was worse than he thought. “By the way, thank you... for saving my life,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Beast opened his eyes, looking surprised. “Your welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto finished cleaning the wounds, bandaging the worst as best he could. “Try to get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the Beast's breath slowed to a low rumble as his eyes slipped shut.                                                              </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Prompto,” Luna whispered, not wanting to risk disturbing his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“We are eternally grateful,” Gladio added and Prompto looked over at them and then back at the sleeping Beast.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care so much about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“We've looked after him all his life,” she admitted, smiling fondly, remembering the bright little boy he’d been so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>“But he has cursed you somehow,” Prompto’s brow furrowed in his confusion. They remained silent, neither confirming or denying. “Why? You did nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're quite right there, dear. You see, when the Master lost his mother, and his father withdrew completely, ignoring that sweet innocent lad until the pain twisted him up... we did nothing,” she murmured sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him sleep,” Ignis whispered, getting them moving.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto stood and stared down at the Beast, feeling a swell of compassion for him again. He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly through the fur covering his cheek before slipping from the room to head for his own, his own injuries needed tending and he could do with a hot bath to dispel the last of the chill. Not to mention, the clothing he was wearing was ruined from the misadventure.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Gladio sat on what had been their bed for so many years, watching Ignis pace. What he wouldn’t give to be able to truly hold him again, without the risk of burning him. He could put his candles out temporarily but not for long. And Ignis couldn’t really hug back anymore either. He missed being able to touch anyone, to truly sleep, or ear. At least he could sit, his body was still relatively human shaped but most of the others weren’t. “Ignis please, try to relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“How? How can I relax? How can anyone relax?” he demanded; voice more shaky than angry. “Mas…” he shivered. “Noctis…he could have died.”</p><p> </p><p>Gladio sucked in a gasp of surprise at Ignis’ words. They hadn’t spoken his name since the curse. The one time someone had, it hadn’t ended well. So they referred to him as Master, not even using his title of Prince, to spare him the pain. No one outside of them remembered Prince Noctis of Lucis and if the curse was not broken, soon no one at all would remember him.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio got off the bed and walked over to Ignis, extinguishing his candles to hug him. “He’s alive and healing, he saved Prompto and Prompto saved him,” he murmured. “We still have time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too little,” Ignis whispered, leaning against him.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Snow crunched under sturdy black boots as he walked to the fork in the road and he stared down at the man tied to the tree, tipping his hat back as he sighed. To interfere or not… It had taken years, and he was almost out of time, but it seemed the little Prince may finally be learning the lesson he had meant him too. Would he learn it in time to save himself and his staff or would they be doomed?</p><p> </p><p>The boy finding out his Father had died of exposure in the woods would definitely derail all progress. He sighed and knelt down. “Guess it’s your lucky day Sir,” he smirked, crimson energy wrapping around his fingers, before he poked him in the forehead and then vanished.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed the young Prince had a real shot at being the first to ever learn their lesson and break one of his curses. He’d thought he’d be mad about that but surprisingly…he wasn’t. Perhaps he was going soft in his old age, after two thousand years, it could happen.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Cor woke slowly and looked around, shivering. It took a second for memory to return and when it did he glared in the direction of Longwythe. He tested the ropes, too tight, but he shifted his wrist around until the knife dropped into his hand. He would not die out here. He began sawing away at the ropes, hoping no hungry wild animal came across him while he was tied up.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto watched the staff with the Beast as he recovered from his injuries, they really did love him, despite his temper and the way he could treat them. And…beyond all of that, he though the Beast loved them too in his way.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was curious about him, despite himself. They’d both lost their Mother’s but perhaps he had been luckier in never having known his own. All he had were stories but the Beast had memories to plague him, some hopefully gave comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps…he hadn’t cursed the staff…had someone cursed all of them? If he really was the boy from the painting. He couldn’t help his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>He watched from the window with Ignis and Gladio as Prompto played in the snow with Ravus and Umbra. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” he whispered. “I…I want to do something for him.” Then he looked away and sighed. “But what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep…” Ignis rattled off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, no, no,” Gladio disagreed immediately. “It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his interest… Wait a minute! Luna!” he called out. “Come on, she said something about Prompto and when she was talking to him that first night!” he led the way to the kitchen and Lunafreya smiled, quickly answering their questions.</p><p> </p><p>The staff quickly moved to get everything ready and when Prompto came inside Beast met him at the door. “Will you come with me?” he asked and Prompto blinked but nodded, handing his coat to Weskham before following him down a hallway. “Prompto, there’s something I want to show you,” he explained as they came to a set of double doors, he began to open one but then stopped. “But first, you have to close your eyes.” Prompto looked at him questioningly, but not with mistrust. “It’s a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto closed his eyes, and Beast waved his hand in front of him, then he opened the door, leading him in. “Can I open them?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Not yet. Wait here.” He walked away to draw back the curtains. As he did, brilliant sunlight spilled into the room, lighting it up.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto flinched reflexively as the light hit his face. “Now can I open them?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Now”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto opened his eyes and stared in awe at the gigantic library filled with books. “I can’t believe it. I’ve never seen so many books in all my life!”</p><p> </p><p>“You--you like it?” he asked hopefully and Prompto smiled, spinning around to see it all.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Thank you so much,” he whispered in awe. “Have you read all of these?</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of them, some of them are in Solheim,” Beast shrugged and Prompto blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?” he couldn’t help smiling and Beast offered a hesitant smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he shrugged slightly and walked deeper into the library, Prompto staring after him before the blond laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, would you look at that?” Luna whispered excitedly as they peered around the door at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha! I knew it would work,” Gladio smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What works?” Iris looked at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very encouraging,” Ignis admitted, refusing to read too much into it just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this exciting!” Cindy cheered happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see anything,” Iris pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Come along, Iris. There’s chores to be done in the kitchen,” Luna called, leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“But what are they talking about? What’s going on? C’mon, Luna!” she quickly followed and the rest dispersed, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto sat on the seat, Iris sitting on the small table, leaning to see the pictures as he read to her. She was so bright and bubbly despite being a tea cup. “Iris?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Prompto?” she looked up at him and it was amazing how expressive she was, how all of them were really.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask…how old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Umm….ten, I think?” she did the little movement that seemed to be a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“And Gladio is your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh ha! I….I miss his hugs,” she whispered and Prompto picked her up, cradling her close to his chest, feeling her press against him as he stroked a finger over the fine porcelain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You give good hugs,” she murmured and he smiled sadly. Who could do this to a kid? She didn’t deserve it, and to be separated from her family too. After a while he went back to reading since she liked the story.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Cor returned to the farm quietly, without anyone in the village noticing. Let them think him dead, he didn’t care now. He coughed, chest tight, and made himself the herbal tea that Prompto ensured to keep in stock, especially in winter for such ailments. Thankfully, some of last winters was still in the tin. He then went to his bedroom and drew out the locked case, opening it to remove his sword. He would save his son. He just needed to ensure he was healthy enough to do so, and remembered enough of his old skills as well.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto sat at the table in the small dining room, smiling as the bowl of porridge was placed before him. “Thank you,” sometimes it was hard to tell a merely enchanted object from one that had been cursed so he figured it was just safe to be polite to anything that moved on its own.</p><p> </p><p>He was shocked when the door opened and Beast entered, they usually ate apart, but when he hesitated in the doorway Prompto smiled in welcome. Soon a second place was set and more food brought out. Prompto dipped his spoon in after adding milk and began to eat, glancing up to find Beast eating like…well, a beast.</p><p> </p><p>Iris giggled and Luna hushed her but the Beast looked up and found Prompto watching, freezing. The teacup nudged a spoon towards him and Beast awkwardly picked the small utensil up, trying and failing to use it.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto watched in wonder as he tried to use human table manners. He hesitated but then put his spoon down and lifted his bowl, catching the Beasts attention. He placed the bowl to his lips and began sipping at the porridge. Beast looked down at his own and then lifted it, copying him and Prompto smiled behind his bowl.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto and the Beast meandered across a stone footbridge as he read aloud. “The air is blue and keen and cold. And in a frozen sheath enrolled each branch, each twig, each blade of grass. Seems clad miraculously with glass,” Prompto paused as he realised he was walking alone, looking back to see the Beast staring out at the grounds.                        </p><p> </p><p>“I feel as if I'm seeing it for the first time,” he admitted softly.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto followed his gaze, taking in the splendidly desolate landscape. The very thing he had just described, lay spread out before them.                                            </p><p> </p><p>“Is there more?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto smiled, pleased that for a moment at least he'd become a fan of poetry. He easily found his place again. “But in that solemn silence Is heard the whisper Of every sleeping thing: "Look, look at me Come wake me up For still here I be”.” Prompto met the Beast's eyes, both suddenly aware of hidden meanings in the poet's words.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>He lay in his childhood bed and stared at the ceiling. It was strange to now look forward to the morning, to spending time with someone. How long had it been since he wanted someone’s company? Every day it became easier to not get angry at the slightest word or deed. He didn’t like being angry around Prompto, hated remembering the look on his face that night. He was smart and kind, somehow able to be happy even in the cursed Castle with him.</p><p> </p><p>Beast felt…guilty, something he’d never felt before, not since she had died anyway. He had made Prompto promise to never leave, had separated him from the father he obviously loved deeply. Yet the blond never brought it up, never used it against him. Was he truly that forgiving?</p><p> </p><p>The Rose would soon be dead…what would happen to Prompto then? The castle crumbled more with every fallen petal. He would have to send him away to keep him safe, he did not deserve to perish with them. He knew what the others hoped, but what hope could their truly be that Prompto would ever love him?</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto sat in the window seat, book in his lap but he wasn’t reading it. He was staring down at the grounds, smiling slightly as he watched the Beast and Umbra walking through the snow. How long had he been there? It felt almost like forever and yet also like it was only just yesterday. He braced himself as the castle trembled, like it had the night he arrived. Something told him it was linked to whatever curse they were under but no one would speak of it to him. He...he wanted to help, to free them, but what could he do?</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto sat beside the Beast on a bench in the garden, reading together, when laughter caught their attention and they looked up to see Umbra running around, Iris on his back and Cindy chasing them.</p><p> </p><p>“They know how to have a good time,” Prompto smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he agreed before looking away. “But when I enter the room, laughter dies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too,” Prompto’s words surprised the Beast. “The villagers say that I'm a "funny boy," but I don't think they mean it as a compliment,” he shrugged but it was easy to see the hurt in his eyes. No matter how much he told himself he didn’t care…he did. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry,” he offered and then he frowned. “Your village sounds terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>That startled a laugh out of him. “Almost as lonely as your castle,” he smirked, their arms brushing as he refocused on the book, not seeing the surprised look on the Beasts face when he didn’t shudder or pull away.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Ignis studied the chess board intently, before moving a piece and then glanced up to find his opponent staring at the pieces. Prompto brushed a stray strand of hair back as he pondered his next move, carefully choosing a piece. “Very good!” Ignis praised. It was nice having someone new to play against, even if young Prompto was only learning the game.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you played chess?” He asked, curious and Ignis smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I was a child, it was a good way to learn strategy. And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa tried to teach me when I was little but I never could sit still long enough back then. It was always more interesting outside, exploring. I asked to learn last winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask where you grew up?” Ignis asked, curious about Prompto’s background.</p><p> </p><p>“I was born in Gralea but I don’t remember it. We left when I was a baby, just Papa and me. We lived in Lestallum for years and then we moved to Longwythe,” Prompto sighed. “It’s….very small and…set in its ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, and curiosity is not encouraged?” he guessed, getting a nod. He did not ask about his Mother, it was obvious she had died from the look in his eyes, something he had in common with their Master.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>He watched as Prompto laughed, Cindy spinning around him, playing as she cleaned and Prompto picked up a rag to help, despite her protests. Everyone in the castle loved Prompto, it was easy to see. At least their last days would be happier now. Beast turned away and slipped outside to wander the frozen gardens.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>The Beast sat in a tub that was far too small for him. “I saw him in the ballroom, and I said, well, you're making this so beautiful, we should have a dance tonight. I never thought he'd actually say yes! What was I thinking?!” he groaned, burying his face in his paw like hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Master, it's perfect! The rose has only four petals left. Which means tonight... you must tell him how you feel,” Gladio instructed as Beast stood, appearing above the privacy curtain, sopping wet.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like a fool. He will never love me,” he shook off the water like a dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not be discouraged,” Gladio chided, even as the spraying water doused his candles. “He is the one.” He spat out some of the water that had been sprayed on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you'd stop saying that!” He collapsed into his seat in front of the mirror. “There is no one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You care for him, don't you? Well then, woo him with beautiful music and romantic candlelight…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and when the moment's just right...” Cindy sighed, fluttering about.</p><p> </p><p>“But how will I know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will feel slightly nauseous,” Ignis offered helpfully, glancing at Gladio who rolled his clock hands in place of his eyes at Ignis’ melodramatic words.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, Master, you'll do fine,” Gladio shot a look at Ignis who smirked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Just stop being a coward and tell Prompto how you feel. And if you don't, I promise you'll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your life,” Lunafreya warned, utterly serious.</p><p> </p><p>“In the dark,” Gladio grinned evilly.</p><p> </p><p>“Covered in dust,” Cindy joined in cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Dark and very, very dusty,” Ignis agreed, what could he threaten, not to tell the time? How would he tell in the dark anyway?</p><p> </p><p>“Now! To work!” Gladio announced. “Start with the hair! Everyone loves nice hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take the fingers and toes!” Luna called.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyx, brush those teeth!” Ignis ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Nyx wielded scissors and a brush as Luna poured hot water into Iris. The Beast was pushed and pulled, primped and snipped. His fingers were dipped into Iris, his nails buffed by Lua' steam, as Gladio climbed onto his horns.</p><p> </p><p>“Voila. You look so…so…” Gladio trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid,” Beast stated, staring in horror at the curls and bows.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top…” Gladio suggested and the quickly got back to work.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto straightened the jacket and checked his hair was tied back neatly, staring at his reflection on Aranea’s door. Was that really him? He looked so different….and he could probably do with a haircut soon, it was getting a bit too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Stunning, simply breathtaking. The Master won’t be able to take his eyes off you,” she teased and he felt his face warm. “But something is missing.” She looked up seeing the dust around the gilding that glowed in the moonlight. A moment of inspiration. “Ahh, yes, the finishing touch,” she smiled, sweeping out her arm and gold dust magically floated down, settling on Prompto’s jacket, completing it. “Go on now, have fun!” She called after him as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>He was nervous, he’d never danced with anyone! Well not since he was little and Papa had taught him, but he’d stood on Papa’s feet for those lessons. He didn’t think that was how it was meant to be done.</p><p> </p><p>He reached the top of the main staircase at the same time as the Beast and they stared at each other. He took in the formal clothing in black and gold that brought out highlights in dark fur and seemed to…soften him somehow.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>He stared in awe at Prompto, Aranea had outdone herself! He really was a vision in gold and white, the clothing obviously far more formal than anything Prompto was used to wearing but it suited him. He walked forward and Prompto moved as well, meeting in the middle of the landing. He bowed and Prompto copied him before he took Prompto’s hand, slipping it through his elbow, escorting him down the stairs and into the now restored ball room. So many parties had been held within it and yet…nothing had ever felt like it did tonight with just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>He took Prompto’s hand in his, careful of his claws, resting the other lightly against his hip and then the music began and he led him across the floor. He could tell Prompto didn’t know how to dance but he was good at following and it was fun, Prompto grinning as they whirled around.</p><p> </p><p>After minutes or hours, the balcony doors opened and they went outside, sitting together, Prompto’s cheeks flushed with exertion.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven't danced in years; I'd almost forgotten the feeling.” He looked out over the grounds, taking a deep breath. “It's foolish, I suppose, for a creature like me to hope that one day he might earn your affection,” he glanced at Prompto who stared up at the stars.                          </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know...” he whispered.                                         </p><p> </p><p>“Really? So you think you could be happy here?” he tried not to hope, that hadn’t been a no, though it also hadn’t been a yes.                                             </p><p> </p><p>“Could anyone be happy if they're not free?” He glanced at Beast before staring wistfully towards the forest. “My father taught me to dance, by having me stand on his feet,” he smiled at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>“You must miss him,” he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Very much,” Prompto admitted. “If only I could see him again, just for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>How could he have expected anything else? He hesitated but then held his hand out to Prompto. “There is a way.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto looked up at him and then took his hand. He led him up to the West Wing and to the table with the Rose, lying beside it was the Enchanted Mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see,” Beast explained, handing it over.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto hesitantly lifted it up. “I’d like to see my Papa, please.” The mirror shimmered, image changing from his reflection to a bedroom where Cor lay, obviously ill. “He’s sick…all alone…” Prompto stared at the image and Beast watched, seeing the tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one thing he could do, no matter the cost. “You must go to him,” he whispered painfully.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Prompto looked away from the mirror to stare at him with wide blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You must go to him. No time to waste,” he repeated gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto looked at the Beast, expression softer than he had ever seen aimed at himself and then Prompto moved to return the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Keep it with you. And you'll always have a way to look back on me,” he told Prompto, though he doubted the boy ever would. Why would he want to remember his time as a captive? How could he ever have thought it could be more?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Prompto whispered, shocking him when he went up on his tiptoes to brush his lips against the fur of his cheek and then he was gone, running from his life and back to the world Prompto belonged in.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto ran down the grand staircase towards the door. He stopped, seeing Weskham. He bowed to him, silently, sadly, holding out Prompto’s coat and hat and he took them, choking back tears. He slipped the coat on and then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Weskham looked up to the landing, and saw Lunafreya standing there, watching. Heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TBC…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chapter was getting too long so I split it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve turned these into a series on AO3, and am accepting suggestions for the next fairy-tale to do. So far Aladdin and Snow White are the most asked for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ch3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: still not mine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Beast unclasped his beautiful coat and let it fall to the ground, not caring that it got dirty, as Ignis entered, eager for news.                       </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Master, I may have had my doubts, but everything is moving like clockwork. True love really does win the day!” he was smiling, happier than he had been since the curse.</p><p> </p><p>“I let him go,” Beast whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You... WHAT?!” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, maybe his clockworks were affecting his hearing? Gladio and Cindy entered behind Ignis, followed by Luna.</p><p> </p><p>“Master... how could you do that?” Gladio didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, not when they were so close.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to,” was all Beast could say, it hurt!</p><p> </p><p>“But why?” Ignis asked shakily.</p><p> </p><p>The Beast couldn’t answer, so Lunafreya did for him. “Because he loves him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are we not human?” Gladio asked in confusion, the spell should have broken, right?                            </p><p> </p><p>“Because Prompto doesn't love him!” Ignis snapped angrily at his own love, terrified because soon…soon they would be gone forever. “And now, it's too late,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“But he might still come back –” Cindy tried.                       </p><p> </p><p>“No. I've set him free. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for all of you.” He turned away, unable to face them. He had condemned them all to death and there was nothing he could do to save them now. “Now go, our time is almost past,” he whispered, they should spend their remaining time with those they loved, not him. He did not deserve them; he knew that now. He walked to the stairs and headed to the very top of the tower, staring out at the bridge, just able to make out the shine of gold that was Ravus’ feathers and Prompto’s finery as they faded from view. “Goodbye, Prompto.”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Ravus sensed his urgency, running faster than ever to reach home, this time without being attacked. In no time at all they left the forest behind for the desert, the sudden change almost a shock after however long he had been in staying in the Castle. Ravus knew the way home which was good because Prompto’s mind and heard were in too much turmoil to focus.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached home a few hours later he dismounted and rushed into the cottage, not noticing the villager who had been watching the farm. Prompto bolted up the stairs to enter his Papa’s bedroom, finding him lying in bed, ill. Just like the mirror had shown. He quickly stoked the fire and then wet a cloth to set on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto?” Cor murmured and he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. It’s all right, Papa. I’m home,” he promised, taking his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d never see you again,” he pushed himself up in bed and Prompto helped.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you so much,” he poured some tea and helped his Papa drink it.</p><p> </p><p>“But the beast. How did you escape?” Cor demanded before coughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t escape, Papa. He let me go,” he explained gently.</p><p> </p><p>“That horrible beast?”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s different, now. He’s changed somehow,” he really had changed, so much. Prompto…he would miss him. He would miss all of them. He looked over at where he’d dumped his bag, hearing a noise. The flap opened and the mirror fell out, with Iris rolling to a stop on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto smiled and laughed. “Oh, a stowaway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, hello there, little one. Didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Cor managed a tired smile as Iris hopped onto Prompto’s offered hand.</p><p> </p><p>Iris turned to Prompto with a look of questioning on her face. “Prompto, why’d you go away? Don’t you like us anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto chewed his bottom lip, feeling horrible for not explaining before running off. “Oh, Iris. Of course I do. It’s just that—" a knock downstairs cut him off and Prompto frowned. “I better see who it is, Iris stay out of sight please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto,” Cor called after his son, he had to warn him about Titus, but he was already heading downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto opened the door to find a stranger there. “May I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come to collect your father,” Caligo Ulldor announced and Prompto frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“My father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry.” He stepped aside to show the Asylum wagon behind him. “We’ll take good care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“My father’s not crazy,” Prompto stated coldly, seeing the crowd for the first time. He stepped onto the porch, forcing Caligo to back up and the villagers gasped and whispered as they got a look at the very expensive, formal clothing Prompto was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn’t we!” Luche called, he was relieved Cor had survived, but not enough to go against Titus.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” they yelled back and bright blue eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t let you,” he stated firmly, reaching back for the sword his Papa had placed by the door at some point, dropping his coat as he did. He then shut the door, making it clear that to get to Cor, they’d have to go through him. That had some shifting nervously, most villagers had never seen a sword let alone used one but Prompto’s stance clearly said he had. “My Papa isn’t crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Dino nervously shifted closer. “It's true, Prompto. He's been raving about a beast in a castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have just come from the castle and there is a beast!” Prompto told him.</p><p> </p><p>“We all admire your devotion to your father, but you'd say anything to free him. Your word is hardly proof,” Titus answered smoothly and Prompto glared coldly at him, making Titus wonder ever so briefly if this wasn’t the best plan.</p><p> </p><p>“And what explanation do you have for my absence, for these clothes?” the blond asked, indicating the finery he wore. “Admit it Titus, you would stoop to any low to get what you want with no care for who you harm. I will never marry you; I would die first. You are a foul, loathsome daemon,” his words caused varied reactions in the crowd. “You want proof?” He moved quickly inside, rushing upstairs for the mirror and then back out before Cor could say a word. He held the mirror up facing them. “SHOW ME THE BEAST!” he commanded and the image shifted.</p><p> </p><p>In the mirror, the Beast sat slumped against a turret wall. The villagers gasped in shock and horror at the image. Titus' face registered shock as he was forced to accept Cor hadn’t been raving or crazy. He didn’t even know how the man had escaped the ropes and made it home alive, he was meant to have died out there!</p><p> </p><p>“There is your proof!” Prompto stared at him, mirror in one hand and sword in the other, looking more like an otherworldly Prince than a peasant boy.</p><p> </p><p>“This is sorcery!” Titus snatched the mirror from Prompto and held it up to the villagers. “Look at this beast. Look at his fangs, his claws,” he called and then froze as Prompto’s blade came to rest at his throat. The villagers recoiled in fright from the image and the angry Prompto, they were all beginning to realise there was more to him than a quiet, book loving farm boy.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don't be afraid. He is gentle and kind,” Prompto told them, if they went looking for the castle how many would die in the woods?</p><p> </p><p>“The monster has put him under a spell! If I didn't know better, I'd say he even cared for it,” he sneered despite the cold steel at his throat.                                      </p><p> </p><p>“He's not a monster, Titus. You are,” he snarled angrily before looking at the villagers, beseeching them to listen. “The beast would never hurt anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have heard of the effects of dark magic, but never seen it with my own eyes before! This is a threat to our very existence!”</p><p> </p><p>Raucous cries of "Titus, Titus, Titus!" rose as Titus held the mirror up. “We can't have him running off to warn the beast. Lock him up,” he ordered and Prompt was forced to move away from Titus to keep out of reach of the villagers, keeping the sword levelled at them</p><p> </p><p>“Put it down boy, we’ll kill it and free you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Papa was a Marshal in the army, do you really think he didn’t teach me to fight?” Prompto taunted back and they exchanged nervous looks, taking in his firm stance and steady grip on the blade.</p><p> </p><p>One lunged and Prompto danced aside, slamming the hilt into his head, putting him down, he didn’t want to kill or maim anyone! He caught sight of Axis trying to get behind him and spun, lightly cutting the man’s arm but in doing so lost sight of Tredd. He gasped as strong arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms down so he slammed his head back, causing Tredd to cry out and stumble, grip loosening, but it was too late and Axis forced the sword from his hand. Sonitus helped restrain him, the men tossing him into the wagon.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn't over Titus, you'll see!” Prompto yelled, even as they rushed inside and came out with his Papa who struggled but had obviously been caught half dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Titus, with all due respect-“ Luche stared nervously at the seriously angry young man in the wagon as Cor was forced in with his son, obviously ill from exposure.                        </p><p> </p><p>“DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?” Titus roared and Luche backed down. “Fetch my Chocobo.”</p><p> </p><p>All father and son could do was watch as the villagers went mad and set off to find the castle. “I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa. What are we going to do?” Prompto whispered and Cor wrapped an arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll think of something,” he promised, Caligo had been left behind to watch them, he was only one man if they could get the door unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up,” Ignis shook his head, leaning against Gladio as best he could, enjoying the heat of the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he has finally learned to love,” Gladio really was a romantic at heart.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot of good that does us if Prompto doesn't love him in return,” Ignis snapped, more hurt than angry at Prompto. He hadn’t even said goodbye to them, he had thought the boy had liked them, cared for them. They had cared for him and now they would never see him again.</p><p> </p><p>“No. This is the first time I've had any real hope he would,” Luna admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that? Is it him!?” Cindy rushed to the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>The staff and Umbra jumped up, excited, and moved to the window, only to see torches in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Could it be?” Gladio asked hopefully but through the frost distorted glass the mob soon became visible, as he warmed the glass to clear it. “Invaders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruffians!”                                             </p><p> </p><p>“Well, there you go. So much for true love. Man the barricades, and hold fast! Warn the Master. If it’s a fight they want, we’ll be ready for them,” Ignis ordered and they all rushed off to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“Pardon me, Master,” Lunafreya approached his hunched form where he sat near the Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me in peace,” he commanded brokenly.</p><p> </p><p>“But sir, the castle is under attack! What shall we do, Master?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter now. Just let them come,” he whispered sadly, better death than forever alone.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“This isn’t working!” Gladio pointed out as their barricade shook with every blow from the battering ram, it wouldn’t hold for long.</p><p> </p><p>“We must do something!” Cindy yelled from where she was adding her miniscule weight.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! I know!” Gladio grinned.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto glared at Caligo where the man was lounging against the front of their home. “I have to get back to the castle, I have to warn them,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto, are you sure?” Cor asked and his son nodded. “Right, then we need out of this wagon,” he coughed but began examining the lock.</p><p> </p><p>“Would this help?” Iris asked, hopping up, the key in her handle and Cor laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do it,” he agreed even as Prompto scooped the teacup up to keep her safe.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>The castle staff had vanished, their barricade dismantled. A series of bolts on the door slid open one by one, top to bottom. The door unlocking itself...</p><p> </p><p>The battering ram smashed the door one last time – “Kill the beast! Kill the beast!” The door swung open easily and the mob tumbled inside, to find an empty yet grand entrance hall. They cautiously entered, the door barely hanging on its hinges. The villagers held up torches, the flickering light revealing furniture scattered about.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?” Luche asked as they moved further inside.                            </p><p> </p><p>“Don't lose your nerve, Luche.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked around as they walked through the eerie room towards the stairs, Titus heading for the ones to the west wing.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like a cheap tea set,” Luche muttered, inspecting a teapot.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheap? ATTACK!” Lunafreya yelled angrily and Luche jumped back, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>All hell broke loose as the furniture came alive. Chairs kicked the shins of several villagers. Cindy feathered villagers' faces furiously, causing them to have sneezing fits. As other villagers funnelled in, the "Lend-a-Hand" lights outside the door bonked several of them on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Weskham spun Titus around and was about to land a blow when Titus grabbed Luche and put him in the line of fire. Luche became a human punching bag as Aranea approached from the landing above. Her shadow fell across Titus, who dove out of the way, leaving Luche exposed.                    </p><p> </p><p>“Titus!” he cried out for help Aranea came crashing down on him, squashing him flat. Titus looks down at his friend. “Titus... help...” the plea was weak and muffled.                                       </p><p> </p><p>Titus looked from Luche to the enchanted mirror, then to the grand staircase. “Sorry, old friend. It's hero time,” he rushed up the stairs as Luche passed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ouch,” Aranea commented before moving on.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Caligo paced in front of the cottage, when he noticed the door to the asylum wagon was ajar. He ran to the wagon and flung open the doors, only to find it empty. Caligo slammed the doors shut and there was Cor, smiling beside him.        </p><p> </p><p>“Hello. Oh, I believe these are yours,” Cor casually handed the wagon's padlock and key to Caligo, just as Prompto rode past on Ravus, sword tucked into his belt. Cor waved to him proudly, then turned back to Caligo. “He's very headstrong. Do you have children?” he asked but Caligo just stared at him. “Be safe,” he whispered before heading inside to rug up, drink more tea, and then unhitch one of Caligo’s birds to make his own way to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>“How do you take your tea?! Piping hot?! Or boiling?” Luna was kind of enjoying herself as she swung from the chandelier, dousing the villagers with boiling water. They dared attack her home and family? These were the same people who dared call Prompto odd! And she knew he would never have willingly given up the Mirror or their location which meant they had done something horrible to the kind boy. That could not be forgiven!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she slipped and dropped down towards the floor. Cindy saw and gasped in horror. But just as she was about to shatter, she was caught by a pair of human hands. Lunafreya looked up at Luche who seemed as confused as she was. “Oh! Thank you,” she offered politely since he had saved her.</p><p> </p><p>Two villagers charged at Luche from either side. Luche ducked, the villagers walloped one another, and Lunafreya spat hot water in ones face while Luche punched one out to finish the job.                                                  </p><p> </p><p>“Nicely handled!” she cheered and he looked around before looking down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I used to be on Titus’ side, but we're in a bad place right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're too good for him anyway...you need much better friends,” she consoled and he nodded sadly. “Shall we get back to it, then?!”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto leapt from the saddle, pushing past the fleeing villagers. Seeing his friends, he put Iris down out of the way so she could get to them and then ran for the stairs, hand wrapped around the hilt of his Papa’s sword, he had to stop Titus,</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Titus stepped slowly up onto the Beast's turret. The Beast sensed his presence, turned. They locked eyes. Titus cocked his pistol. “Hello, Beast. I am Titus. Prompto sent me.”</p><p> </p><p>With no hope left, the Beast turned away from Titus, whose finger tightened on the trigger.                                     </p><p> </p><p>“Were you in love with him? Did you honestly think he'd want you?” He fired.</p><p> </p><p>The beast dropped over the edge. On the turret below, his claws made contact with the slanted rooftop and broke his fall. He hugged the rooftop, heaving.</p><p> </p><p>Titus looked down over the edge of the turret. He pulled his crossbow and reached back over his shoulder to draw an arrow from his quiver, but there was nothing there. Titus spun to see Prompto with his arrows gripped in his hands. “Prompto?” he was genuinely shocked by his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” the blond demanded, snapping the arrows over his knee before levelling his sword at Titus.</p><p> </p><p>“When we return to the village, you will marry me, and the beast's head will hang on our wall!” Titus snarled at him</p><p> </p><p>“NEVER.” He swung the sword down hard on the pistol, knocking it from Titus’ hand and sending him reeling, dropping off the side of the turret.</p><p> </p><p>Titus' reflexes were quick, he grabbed a gargoyle and swung himself down through a window of the turret, landing on the spiral staircase. Titus's pistol, in the meantime, clattered down, coming to rest on the landing of a stone footbridge below.</p><p> </p><p>Wounded, the Beast climbed around the lower turret. All around him, turrets quavered and cracked, the castle was imploding.       </p><p> </p><p>“I'm coming for you, beast!” Titus screamed, continuing down until he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. He dropped to a window box below, and jumped sideways onto another.</p><p> </p><p>Having heard his scream, Prompto leant over, looking around for sight of either combatant while holding on tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The Beast made a second leap, onto another parapet. Tiles slid away beneath him as he scrambled to hang on.                </p><p> </p><p>Prompto reached the landing at the bottom of the spiral staircase, and leapt down onto another adjacent landing. He looked out, trying to see the Beast through the turrets.</p><p> </p><p>The Beast swung around a third parapet and leapt onto another, as far as he could get from Titus.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Prompto reached a point where he could see Beast on the faraway turret. He screamed out as he saw his grip slip. “NO!”</p><p> </p><p> The Beast's head turned at the sound of his voice, shocked. “Prompto?” And then he spotted him. “PROMPTO! You came back!”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to stop them!” he swore, looking for a way across.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay there! I'm coming!” It was too dangerous for Prompto to attempt coming to him.</p><p> </p><p>Titus dropped onto the walkway lined with gargoyles, landing directly between the beast and Prompto. He sneered; the upper hand was still his. His eyes searched for a weapon ad he grabbed a stone spire, breaking it off.</p><p> </p><p>With superhuman agility, the Beast made a giant leap from the far parapet back toward the central turrets, back toward Prompto.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto descended the stairs, finally reaching the Beast's room, rushing onto the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>The Beast landed on the gargoyle walk and Titus jumped out, bringing his club cracking down on the beast's back. The Beast roared in pain but he pushed past Titus.</p><p> </p><p>With Titus landing blow after blow on the Beast's back, the Beast staggered down a set of stairs onto the landing of a stone footbridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Titus, no!” Prompto watched the Beast lumbered across the footbridge, which crumbled under each mighty footfall.</p><p> </p><p>The beast reached the cupola on the far side, directly parallel to the balcony. One giant leap stood between him and Prompto...</p><p> </p><p>Titus lifted the club to deliver the death blow -- when the beast snatched it. He yanked the club away and hurled it against a far wall. With a snarl, the Beast's paw was around Titus's throat. He lifted Titus and swung him out over the edge of the landing.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Don't let me go. Please. Don't hurt me, beast. I'll do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I AM NOT A BEAST,” he growled in his face before setting Titus down. “Go. Get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Titus scrambled to his feet, and the beast lunged, chasing him away down the outer staircase of the cupola.                 </p><p> </p><p>Prompto gazed proudly into the Beast's eyes, across the final chasm that separated them. The beast had just enough distance for a head start to leap across to the balcony. “No! It's too far!”</p><p> </p><p>But the Beast had already gotten down on all fours. His hind claws dug into the stone, and then he was off, gaining speed as he ran on all legs. Prompto gasped and the beast leapt. He was airborne, flying over the chasm and he just made it to the balcony, landing on all fours! He rose, and smiled, unable to believe that Prompto was really there.</p><p> </p><p>BOOM! The Beast roared in agony. Past him, across the chasm, Prompto spotted Titus on the crumbling walkway, pistol back in hand. He grinned as he reloaded for the kill shot and as Prompto watched, horrified, glancing at the sword he’d put back in his belt. Titus took aim again and fired, right as Prompto hurled his Papa’s sword with all his strength, the blade flying true. The beast dropped just as the sword pinned Titus’ foot to the walkway which then collapsed, sending him plummeting with no hope of getting free.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto dropped to his knees and cradled the Beast's head in his lap, anguished. Beast lay there, breathing heavily. Softly, the Beast rested his paw on Prompto's hand.</p><p> </p><p>He stared up at him, eyes filled with wonder. “You…came back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I came back. I'll never leave you again,” he swore, tears blurring his vision.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm afraid…it's my turn…to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto shook his head in denial, throat tight. “We're together now. It's going to be fine. You'll see,” he ran his fingers through rain soaked fur.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I got to see you…one last time.” His hand dropped from Prompto’s, eyes falling shut.</p><p> </p><p>“No... please, no...” Prompto gasped, burying his face in wet fur.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>As villagers stagger away in defeat, Gladio turned to Cindy, takes her in his arms, to spin her about. “We did it, Cindy, Victory is ours,” he cheered but the normally bubbly feather duster was silent. “Cindy...? Oh Cindy...” Ignis helped him gently lower her to the ground.                      </p><p> </p><p>Lunafreya frantically approaches Ignis and Gladio. “IRIS! IRIS! Have you seen Iris!? She ran off!” she called to them</p><p> </p><p>Gladio and Ignis watched in horror as Lunafreya' face disappeared into the painted ornamentation of the tea pot.         </p><p> </p><p>“Luna! Gladdy!” Iris called out.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio turns to Ignis, panicked that Iris would see what'd happened.                                                  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Ignis stared in horror.                                                  </p><p> </p><p>Just as she leapt up, her features faded away and gravity took over. The saucer plummeted, shattering. But Weskham caught Iris in mid-air and lovingly placed her, inanimate, onto the trolley cart beside Lunafreya. Weskham straightened himself nobly, and became a coat rack. All around Ignis and Gladio, the staff went still.            </p><p> </p><p>“Gladio... I... TICK... can't...CHIME... speak...” Ignis sounded terrified, eyes locked on him, trying to reach for him.</p><p> </p><p>“It's all right, Ignis,” he brushed against his side, watching with a breaking heart, as his best friend and lover essentially died right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to help him, he could feel his own limbs becoming ever stiffer.                            </p><p> </p><p>“I... can't... TICK... Glad…my love... TOCK... it was an honour to serve with you.” The only sound Ignis made was `tick tock, tick tock’, his face faded away and Gladio just stared, left alone.</p><p> </p><p>“The honour was mine, love,” he whispered, wishing he could cry, before he twirled and stiffened, becoming nothing more than a candelabra.                                  </p><p>   </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>The final rose petal dropped as Prompto cried. “Please, don't leave me. Come back.” His lips touched the Beasts forehead in a kiss. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>In the shadows a crimson clad figure sighed and glanced at the rose before shaking his head. “Oh, why not,” he whispered, waving a hand at the rose, the final petal floating back up to r-join the flower.</p><p> </p><p>A golden light began to emanate from the Rose, shattering the glass covering, spreading out to encircle the Beast and he began to rise into the air. Prompto scrambled to his feet, watching with wide eyes as the Beast was lifted and enveloped by the swirling aurora, shielding his eyes even as he stared.</p><p> </p><p>The light began to fade and a body was lowered to the ground. Slowly the person pushed up to their feet, staring down at their hands, arms, chest. He turned and saw Prompto watching with wide eyes and smiled at him. “Prompto...” Slowly he stepped towards him, and Prompto to him.                         </p><p> </p><p>In silent disbelief, Prompto ran his fingers through fine black hair, staring into dark blue eyes….it really was him. Tears of grief turned to tears of joy as they lent in for their first kiss, the Prince holding him gently even as he clutched at the ragged shirt.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Magic exploded outwards and with it, the dawn broke. The castle transformed under a wave of golden light, the magic spreading across the balcony as the sun rose on the terrace, traveling down the castle façade, creepy stone gargoyles turn into noble statuary.</p><p> </p><p>As the light passed over, an upside-down Umbra he transformed back into a black dog, basking in the sun. He leapt up and chased his tail, still a tassel, then trotted over to Weskham and relieved himself on his leg, which changed into a human foot. Weskham transformed back into a doorman and shooed the dog away with his walking stick. As the dog weaved through his legs, the valet lost his balance and bumped into the trolley cart holding Lunafreya and Iris. It started to roll towards the stairs. He backed into Aranea, who stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet and Umbra who happily jumped into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis, whose back was bathed in sunlight, began to stretch and thin out, growing taller, until where there had been a clock, stood a slender, distinguished blond young man with glasses, dressed impeccably in a suite. He blinked and stared down at his hands in shock before spinning around, eyes searching. “Gladio!” he called desperately and then the other man was before him, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignis, we beat the clock!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis for once, threw decorum aside and flung himself into Gladio’s arms, kissing him without a care for who saw.  They blinked as a feather floated by, looking over to see a pile of feathers so they reached down and pulled the young woman up from them, Cindy smiling.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned as they heard the trolley squeaking as it neared the steps, about to crash down. Lunafreya and Iris rattled on a tray, which suddenly jerked to a stop on the precipice. The doorman had hooked the cart with his walking stick, but Lunafreya and Iris slid down the incline, shooting off the tray...</p><p> </p><p>“Iris!” Gladio screamed for his sister.</p><p> </p><p>A woman and a young girl slid down the stairs on the tray, the girl laughing happily even as Gladio ran down and scooped her up. “Gladdy!” Iris hugged him back happily as Ignis helped Luna to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” Cindy yelled above the cacophony of the staff reuniting now they were all human again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my Prince!” Ignis gasped, bowing, as the Prince and Prompto emerged, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>He rushed to Ignis and hugged him. “Hello, old friend,” he whispered happily.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis was taken aback by the warm embrace of his Master, but he couldn’t help smiling, hugging him back.  </p><p> </p><p>“It's so good to see you!” Gladio grinned and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto and the Prince were quickly surrounded by the staff. Cindy curtsied to Prompto. “You saved our lives,” she told him, clasping his hand in hers and he blushed, embarrassed.                          </p><p> </p><p>Iris ran up and hugs him tight. “Prompto, it's me! It's Iris!” She told him and he picked her up, spinning her around.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…I don’t even know your name,” Prompto whispered to his Prince as the staff went about enjoying having arms and legs back.</p><p> </p><p>His Prince smiled and brushed his fingers over a smooth cheek. “Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he answered before kissing him again. “You can call me Noct.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto!”</p><p> </p><p>The blond pulled away, looking around wildly and then he was running down the stairs, people parting for him as he raced towards Cor, hugging him. “Sorry I lost your sword Papa,” he offered and Cor laughed.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Prompto sat on the window seat, staring out at lush gardens and then further to the village surrounding the castle itself. All of the ice and snow was gone, revealing Insomnia, the forgotten capital of Lucis. It was no longer forgotten, people from Hammerhead and even those who had run after attacking, coming to stare and pay homage to their forgotten Prince.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered hearing of Prince Noctis as a child now, wondering what he was like. If they’d known each other back then, could he have helped Noct then? Or would he simply have been caught in the curse too?</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he spotted Iris running around, Gladio chasing her, able to hear them laughing. They were all so happy now and it made him happy too.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and looked up, smiling at Noct who smiled back, caressing his cheek with his other hand. He looked amazing dressed in all black, his hair now neatly styled. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to,” Noctis murmured, sitting beside him, lifting his arm hesitantly and Prompto leant against him, letting him hold him.</p><p> </p><p>It felt really nice, safe, and warm. He’d started feeling so safe with the Beast in those last days, feeling small and protected. Noctis was only an inch or so taller them in with just as slender a build, and yet his arms still made him feel safer than anywhere except his Papa’s arms as a child. “Sorry,” he murmured, feeling Noctis press a kiss to the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Noctis asked and he shrugged slightly. “Are you alright?” he asked in concern and Prompto turned his head to look up at him, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy,” he promised, leaning in to kiss him briefly. “Just…a little overwhelmed I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Noctis kissed him. “I forget how new this all is for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Noct,” he swore, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Prom,” he smiled and Prompto smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Gladio pulled back the covers on their bed, everything had been crazy since the curse had been broken. They hadn’t made it to bed last night as they tried to get things under control. He was exhausted and he knew Iggy was too so he had prepared a hot bath and was putting hot water bottles into the bed to warm the sheets. He’d put Luna to bed a few hours ago so they should be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>The door open and Ignis almost stumbled inside, hair coming free of his ponytail, clothing not quite perfect any more. He moved to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, removing his glasses with his other hand, setting them aside. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, leading him to the bath, gently stripping him before taking off his own clothing. It was a snug fit but after so many years unable to just hold him it didn’t bother him at all. He gently washed Ignis, feeling him gradually relax, becoming utterly pliant.</p><p> </p><p>“Too good…for me,” Ignis mumbled. He turned as best he could to rest his head over Gladio’s heart, listening to the comforting beat, beginning to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio pressed a kiss to damp hair. “Let go Ignis, it’s okay, we are free now.”</p><p> </p><p>The water was almost cold when he lifted the barely conscious Ignis from the tub, drying them both before carrying him through to the bed, curling around him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Luche froze, eyeing Prompto warily as the younger man approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Lunafreya said you saved her during the fight. Papa said you tried to get Titus to back down as well. You chose a very bad friend but in the end you did the right thing Luche. I do not hate you,” Prompto told him, shocking him. The blond smiled at him and then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t expected that at all. He turned and saw Luna smiling at him, smiling shyly back. Maybe he could stay?</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Noctis stared at himself in the mirror, it was still a shock to see a human reflection even after two weeks. Every morning he woke, expecting everything since that night to have been a dream, to still be nothing more than a Beast. He looked different….a little older, he was twenty-one now after all, but it wasn’t just that. He didn’t care anymore about filling the castle with pretty things, there was more to life than that, and his choice of clothing for the ball reflected that. Noct wore the traditional black be he had dropped the fancy hairstyle and made up look that had been in fashion before.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was the ball and then in two days’ time, he would marry Prompto. He was nervous, maybe even a little scared, but he loved Prompto and Prompto loved him.</p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing Noct, but you are going to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see Gladio leaning in the doorway, looking happy and relaxed. It was good, to have them use his name again, he felt horrible over how he had treated them, pushed them away, become ‘Master’ to them. “Gladio…”</p><p> </p><p>Gladio stepped into the room, clasping his shoulder. “Don’t Noct,” he smiled gently at him. “We know, it doesn’t matter anymore. Ignis thinks it may have even been part of the curse, to make it harder to break. You are our Prince, our friend, no matter what. Now, get down there and tell Prompto how wonderful he looks before he panics and runs rather than having to dance in front of everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s panicking?” Noctis asked in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s never been to a ball before, it’s all new to him, so yes, he is a bit flustered. He won’t run though; he loves you too much to even dream of leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Noctis took a deep breath and left his rooms, going to the suite Prompto had been given that first day.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door and Aranea opened it, smirking at him, before stepping aside to reveal Prompto at the window. He swallowed, eyes roaming his body. While the jacket lacked the gold of the one he’d worn the night they first danced he still looked utterly stunning, maybe even more so. Was it because he was human again and could truly appreciate such things more now?</p><p> </p><p>“Prom?” he called and the blond turned, eyes running up and down his body in return, blushing slightly. Noctis smiled and held his hand out, Prompto walking over to take it. “You will be fine,” he promised, kissing him softly. “I’ve been looking forward to dancing with you again since the curse broke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” he promised, squeezing his hand. “For one thing, my sense of touch is now much better than with those claws and fur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Prompto blinked, letting him tuck his hand through his arm as they walked towards the main stairs. “I hadn’t thought of that.”</p><p> </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Cor smiled as he watched his son dance with his betrothed. Prompto looked happier than he had ever seen his son. The ball was in full swing, people from all over the world present in preparation for the wedding. He could never have imagined such a life for Prompto but all he wanted was his sons happiness.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head in amusement as he spotted Luche and Lunafreya dancing together, he didn’t think anyone had seen that coming. Gladio and Ignis were swaying together off to the side while Cindy watched Iris, the little girl dancing on the spot, giggling happily. Dino and Coctura were dancing nearby as well, two of the few from Longwythe welcome in the castle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know, no one has ever learnt their lesson in time to break one of my curses before,” an unknown voice commented and he turned to see a man with odd violet-red hair and strange clothing leaning against the wall. “Your son really is amazing to have gotten through to dear Noctis in time,” the man smirked. “You should be proud.” He tipped his hat and vanished and Cor swallowed hard….had that really been?</p><p> </p><p>Cor looked back to his son and Prince, seeing them swirl across the dance floor, eyes locked on each other, talking quietly, and he relaxed. It seemed even the Sorcerer liked his son, scary but perhaps also comforting in that he wasn’t seeking vengeance for the breaking of the curse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed! Yes, Ardyn was the Sorcerer in case that wasn’t clear enough. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>